It's Raining Men
by Stephanie Chivas
Summary: Taichi comes home from football and some strange things start to happen. Rated for a lil Yamachi bit that sneaked in.


A/N: okay, this jumped into my head while I was flicking through the music channels and I thought it was amusing and had to put it up… the yamachi bit kinda crept in there after I'd started writing though :z and it's probably really bad but leave me be, like I've ever written something like this before '/'

It's Raining Men

Kaiya Ayame

Taichi slumped into one of the chairs in his living room, he'd just come back from football practice and planned to sit and watch TV for the next few hours. Thankfully Hikari was no where in site and he figured his plan just might work. He reached out for his can of coke and took a gulp before sitting it back down. "You know," he said to the empty room "I think Daisuke might actually be catching up on me. He's got a hell of alot better this summer."

"Thanks Tai!" Said brunette jumped out of the chair and looked around. It couldn't have been Daisuke's voice, could it?

"Huh!" was the only thing that his brain supplied.

"Over here!" The voice sounded again and Taichi turned around. There, at the window, was Daisuke. He was gripping onto the frame or the window with an umbrella tucked under his arm.

"Dais! What the hell are you doing at my window? You do know it's eight floors up, don't you?" He stepped forward and went to help his mini clone in.

"I just thought I'd drop by on my way down." Daisuke supplied, stealing a sip from the older brunette's can.

Taichi sat back down in his chair and tried to make his brain work. "On your way down? Dais, down from where!" Daisuke put the can down and waltzed back over to the window.

"Doesn't matter, I've gotta get going now," he went back over the the window and sat on the ledge, "I'll pop in later and we can play some video games, kay?" Taichi got up and rushed over to the smaller boy, but wasn't quick enough. The younger boy vaulted outside and downwards.

"DAISUKE!" Taichi leaned out the window trying to catch the boy but couldn't grab hold of him. Once he was clear of the building the umbrella was put up and the boy stopped falling. "Wha!" Taichi's eyes bulged out their sockets. Surely this couldn't be happening. That really wouldn't work, would it? He was still looking down when Daisuke peered back up at him smiling.

"See you later, Tai! Oh, and watch out!" He waved with his free hand and kept on floating down towards the ground.

"Watch out? What have I gotta watch out fo-" Something struck his head and he looked up not believing what he saw. Blond hair and blue eyes looked down on him.

"Hey Tai, you gonna move so I catch up with Dais?" Takeru was hanging onto the window above him waiting for the brunette to move.

Taichi just nodded and pulled his head back in the window and pulled it closed. "What the hell is going on?" He puzzled as he went back to sit in his chair. He tried to watch TV but found his gaze drifting to the window every few seconds as a random person floated by.

"This is mad" He muttered to the TV "Men can't just go flying by my window with umbrellas and expect me not to notice." He flicked to another channel and found some cartoons. "See, if people were to float by on there I wouldn't mind." He pointed to the TV. "It'd be almost normal that way."

"Well you can't expect people to be normal if you're gonna talk to yourself, now are we Chi?" Taichi spun around and looked towards the voice now in the room and found Yamato standing besides his bedroom door, smirk present on his face.

"Yama! Where'd you come from? Have you actually looked outs-" Taichi was cut off by Yamato's hand placed over his mouth.

"I came from your room, and yes I have looked outside, in fact it's quite a nice day out." Taichi just stared at Yamato like he was mad. Then looked over towards his door and seen the umbrella resting against the door frame.

"Don't tell me you came in the window too."

"Yes, I did. I was intending to surprise you in bed, but I suppose the couch will do just fine." With no warning Yamato slid his hand behind Taichi's neck and pulled him close for a kiss and Taichi's weak "Huh?" was cut off by Yamato's lips.

Taichi's hands found themselves around Yamato's waist as he pulled the blond closer, a low murmur of happiness sounding out as their bodies collided. Yamato smiled against Taichi's lips and pushed the brunette down onto the couch. He pulled off his jacket before joining his friend and straddling him and leaning down to claim his lips once more.

Taichi's trailed his hands down the blond's back and back up under his shirt, grasping gentle at the silky pale skin, feeling the muscles move underneath. Yamato pulled away from his brunette friend and smirked as those lips sought after him. He pressed a quick kiss against them and moved to the tanned neck, alternately biting and sucking the skin making Taichi gasp and moan quietly.

"Y-Yama…" Yamato smirked as he looked up into Taichi's face. A blush was spread over his cheeks, his lips were parted slightly and his brow was glistening with sweat. He made his way down Taichi's torso once he'd managed to pull the footballer's t-shirt off, stopping briefly to play with the brunette nipples causing him to cry out again.

Yamato nuzzled his head against the brunette's stomach before lifting his head and crawling back up to kiss Taichi again. Said brunette's hands slid up behind Yamato's head, holding him in place. His fingers played with the golden blond locks as Yamato's hand cupped his cheek before moving down his face and neck, stopping on his chest and rubbing over his ribs tickling him slightly.

Taichi shuddered at the ticklish sensation and lifted his hips to brush against Yamato. The blond smiled into the kiss and rolled his hips down to meet Taichi's, both of them gasping as they met. Yamato pulled away to look into Taichi's eyes briefly as his hand trailed lower down the brunette's body, Taichi nodded his head before claiming the blond's lips again.

Suddenly something wet and heavy struck him in the face and he shot up off the couch. He pulled whatever it was off his face and looked around dazedly. "What the hell?" He looked down at the towel in his hands and wondered how it got there and where the music he heard was coming from.

"Really Taichi, if you sleep now you're never gonna sleep later." Hikari came out of the kitchen with her dressing gown on and grab the towel from her brother's grasp. "You were out playing football weren't you? Do you want the shower…?" She waved her hand in front of Taichi's face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha, yeah, uh-huh..." Taichi said looking around. There was no sign of Yamato or his jacket. "Or his umbrella."

"Who's umbrella?" Hikari asked, head titled slightly to the side in question.

"What? Oh, nothing. Where's that music coming from?"

"I was listening to it in the bathroom, you can listen too if you want. Just don't get any water on the speakers, kay?" With that she disappeared into her room. Taichi shook his head and pulled his football shirt off. "May as well have a shower." He walked in and turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before turning on Hikari's MP3 player.

"It's raining men! Hallelujah!" Blared through the speakers and he fumbled to turn the music down. Suddenly his dream came back to him and he pulled open the door.

"KARI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THAT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" He shut the door with a bang and jumped in the shower, muttering to himself about stupid little sisters and stupid dreams and cursing stupid raining men.

Owari

Kaiya:Hope thewasn't too bad'/' lemme know, kay?


End file.
